nfcnorthbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
History of NFC North Battle
This article details the history of the NFC North Battle videogame started in 2000 as NFC Central Battle 1990s Before NFC Central Battle Around the 1990s a teenager has obsessed about football players in a team deathmatch against other teams. He especially drew characitures of star players like Brett Favre. Eventually, a close friend suggests that he should make a video game. When video game design studios were created for the Windows 98 in 1997, the development for NFC North Battle was in progress. The teenager was 21 years old in 1997 and specialized in video games for Electronic Arts, who offered him NFL Licensing. Than 3 years later, he finished developing the first game NFC Central Battle 2000. 2000s NFC Central Battle is born In 2000, NFC Central Battle 2000 was created for AOL, even though people thought it was a regular football game, it turned out to be a "combat football" game. NFC Central Battle 2000 won the Gamespy Online Game of the year award at the start of the new milleneum. In 2001, NFC Central Battle 2001 became the second installment of the series, giving it the nickname NF x2 C B 2K1, because of a once noticable glitch that caused the title to appear on the main menu. The problem also lost several fans of the previous edition. NFC North Battle is born By 2002 the Tampa Bay Buccaneers have been removed from the game when the real life team the Houston Texans have been added to the NFL during the following years, then reassigning the Buccaneers to the NFC South. But when NFC North Battle 2002 was released, the Buccaneers were an unlockable team that was unlocked by typing a cheat code. The cheat is unknown. By 2003 fans have been demanding that the game would be made on a 3D platform due to a certain reference from Madden NFL 2004. By December 2004 the makers of NFC North Battle have announced that their game is gonna be launched on ROBLOX (which was still under development until June 2005, than went to multiplayer alpha in 2006).﻿ NFC North Battle goes 3D By 2005, NFC North Battle was introduced to ROBLOX, which allowed the developers to design various detailed 3D objects like uniforms, stadiums, etc. During this year, NFC North Battle 2005 was released. It was originally going to be named NFC North Battle 3D until the status of the title failed to be approved. The only bad part about NFC North Battle 2005 was that professional players couldn't be added, so the games and KO's were recorded on the games MySpace page. By 2006, NFC North Battle 2006 re introduced the professional players including MinnesotaVikings61 with their own jerseys. From 2007-2009 the game hasn't overall changed accept for the uniforms and Builderman Field. 2010's ﻿By 2010 NFC North Battle has been able to regain its popularity with critics starting with their game, NFC North Battle 2010. Critics have game the game good reviews apon the 10th Anniversary. But critics have been pending more phenominal reviews about the current installment, NFC North Battle 11 with extremely noticable updates.